Marvel Fiction: Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp Sticky Situation
by GaggedFics93
Summary: WARNING: Janet Van Dyne/ Wasp is a copyright of Marvel Comics. This is purely fan-fiction and is in no way affiliated with Marvel Comics, Marvel Industries, or Marvel Entertainment. THIS CONTAINS STRICTLY MATURE CONTENT: Contains sexual themes, vulgarity, nudity, etc. This is my fanfic about Janet Van Dyne, aka Wasp, one of the sexiest Avengers, and her night with a stalker.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel Bondage Fiction: Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp

"Sticky Situation"

"MMMPH! RMMPH MMPH RMMPH NNMPH!"

The Wasp angrily struggled against the binds that persisted on her, the thick zip-up body sack over the mummifying duct-tape wrapping her just over her cheeks leaving only her rich-brown hair and eyes unscathed. The wrap had her sufficiently gagged and tightly bound in her shrunken-form, her wings aching under the binds and her belly the same at the tightness of the rope suspending her miniature-self from the hook.

She broke from her writhing and mmphing to breath heavily, looking around the room she was such a small feature in. The bedroom's constructs massive compared to her whom was barely the size of a book-cover at the moment, but few books were present that didn't discomfort her beyond belief.

"The Art of BDSM" "Model Figurine Bindings" "The Sexual Slave" All volumes suggesting her captor had been stalking her and waiting for her to shrink down, somehow knowing he could keep her that way by binding her in her miniature form, leaving her to wiggle and swing back and forth helplessly from the hook over the desk.

"Rmmph… hmmph!"

_What a creep! This isn't good at all… I'm most vulnerable in this form but if I try to grow back to normal size, the binds will crush me! _

The door, then, began to unlock, the sound invading Wasp's tiny, sensitive eardrums as she panicked, awaiting her captor's reentry into the room. Mmphing and swinging back and forth in desperate attempts at escaping, her eyes widened as her captor entered the room, a full leather-body suit disguising him menacingly, with only his lower face (mouth) cock exposed.

"Well, Ms. Van Dyne, you're looking frail as ever… This has been a long time coming."

"HMMMPH! LMMPH MM GMPH" Janet's screams were but squeaks to the comparatively gigantic man while she was shrunken, but as his face turned to a smile, she could tell that he was not only listening to it, but sickly enjoying it. _Fucking lord! Who is this guy?! What's he even expect to do to me in this form? Oh lord I wish I hadn't thought of that… _

As the thought invaded her mind, Janet's fears were beginning to evolve into reality, as the man sat down in the chair before the desk, and began to stroke his cock until it was taught and erect.

"FRRMK! WHMTR YMM DMM…WMM THMM-"

"Yes, that's it, get lippy all you like, Ms…. It just turns me on…Oh… fuck yes…" The man had become fully erect, now vigorously masturbating in front of a shrunken and disgusted Janet, wiggling with closed eyes, begging for an escape from the grotesque display.

"YMPH FRMK YMM RMMLY…wmmph…wmmph!"

"Piecing it together… are we? Bout… time…" her captor spoke between frantic breaths and increasingly speedy strokes of his hand on his cock, when Janet had noticed something terrifying.

In her shrunken-state, she was hanging just in line with his penis… and if it were to cum, it would shoot right for her.

"HMMPH! NMMMMPH PLMMPH !" The man's speed had only increased over the minute that Janet tried agonizingly to free herself from her binds, realizing it was clearly this man's intention to cum on her while she was miniature, and his stokes showed no signs of slowing as he spoke between breaths.

"Yeah… that's right… I'm gonna… cum… all… over you… Literally… all… over you… my tiny little fucking slut….Say it…. Say you're a tiny slut…. Say it!"

"Nmph… nmph nmph nmm! Nmph plmph!"

_This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening! He's really gonna try to fucking cum on me… oh god it would literally fucking coat me while I'm shrunken down like this!" _

"_NMPH_, PLMPH, OKMM… IMPH YMM TNN SLMM! IMM YMM TNN SLMM!" Janet panicked screamed that she was his "Tiny Slut" desperately hoping it might change his sick mind somehow and save her from the impending ejaculation that was expected any moment now.

"Bitch… you know it… you're my Tiny…Slut… tiny… slut!... Fuck… yes…. Fuck… yes!"

"NMMMMMPH!"

It was too late, and before Janet could even attempt to swing herself out of the way, the man had aimed his cock perfectly so that Janet was blasted with his ejaculation. To anyone else it was simply a stream of cum from an average sized penis, but to Janet, who was still shrunken to her Wasp form, it was like being blasted by a firehose of cum. The white, warm goo had bombarded her tiny-gagged face and the front of her sack-wrapped body, filling her nose and eyes agonizingly so.

"RMPH…FMMK! GMMPH NNNMMM!" She cried tears that could not be seen under her cum-drenched face, the white-warm goo coating her completely and dripping down her. She coughed and gagged as she forced it out of her nose to breath, feeling herself nearly vomit behind the tight gag as the awful salty-smell invaded her senses and the warmth coated her body. While she sobbed, coughed, writhed and mmph'd, her captor continued to exude pleasurable moans of satisfaction, looking at her with cruel triumph before his comparatively gigantic finger began to poke her. His finger forcefully swing her back and forth while she cried and begged for relief from the awful sensation.

"Oooh shut up my tiny little slut… You're gonna have to get used to it…" Quickly he stood up, tacking her by the tiny-rope in his fingers, dangling the miniature Janet by his still taught-erect penis, shoving it in her face. It's tip alone was twice the size of her head, the still dripping cum soaking her as she shook violently and mmph'd miserably.

"Yeah, take it in little baby… appreciate the dick that coated you with cum… because you're not drying up any time soon…"

Janet could only wonder through her absolute misery what he had meant by that until the man walked over with her dangling by the rope to the other side of the room and knelt down. His free hand had opened the door to what looked like a miniature refrigerator, on its top shelf an empty box formerly hosting a stick of butter.

"MMMPH! NMMPH!"

Janet quickly realized his intentions as they unfolded, the man sticking her miniature-self inside the box while her form was still completely covered in his jizz. Her formerly sexy hairdo had been ruined by the drenching-cum, and her entire body was still covered with the warm, sticky goo, but Janet was beginning to feel a chill as the man shoved her into the box in the refrigerator.

"Oh don't worry, little baby slut… you'll be able to breath just fine… and of course I turned the temperature up just enough for you not to freeze… but it's still plenty cold enough for the cum to harden over you… which is exactly how I want you to suffer!"

Janet thrashed inside the box as the man closed the front-flap to it, ripping a piece of scotch-tape, so it sounded to Janet, and pressing it over the flap to keep her encased in the butter-box, a tight squeeze even for her shrunken-form, while she still lay suffering, drenched head-to-toe in ejaculate.

"Don't worry about getting lonely either, Jan… I'll be popping in every hour or so to play with you… and of course to jack-off on you all over again so that you have a nice, thick coat my jizz on your little body to freeze and harden… just how I want to keep you!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Janet Van Dyne and Wasp are property trademarked by Marvel Comics and Marvel Entertainment. I own neither character nor identity, please support the official release. This is purely fanfiction, but strong sexual themes are presented. Read at own discretion.

Marvel Bondage Fiction 2: Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp

"Sticky Situation" Part 2

"..Hrrmph… hnnnrgnmph…."

Shivering to the bone, even an hour after being taken from the fridge, the Wasp was still subjected to agony after agony in her shrunken state; her captor's giant tongue had licked the last of the melting cum from Janet's formerly encased body. The salty-shell that overwhelmed her senses was replaced by a wetness all over her, her pale complexion slick with saliva and trembling from the hour of his comparatively giant-tongue, cracked and bristly, dragging across her whole body.

"Oooh fuck that was tasty… thought you'd have a good time as my own personal cum-sicle before I have to head to work…"

_(W…work? _Janet thought, discombobulated from the pure humiliation of her state. _Then he'll be gone…oh god, what's he going to do with me while he's away… I'd rather die than be a cumsicle in the fridge again… How could this happen to me…)_

"Hrnnmph mrmm.. plmms nrmmm…."

Janet could hardly struggle in the state she was in, let alone protest through the gag, so she whimpered with her head slumped on her wet shoulder, tears barely noticeable. Her captor laughed and raised his finger under her chin, bringing her to face him against her will.

"Don't cry now, little bug… I wouldn't dream of leaving you unattended even if I do have to go to my shit-job… When I took you, I knew we would never spend another moment apart… and I have the best remedy for this situation in mind."

"But first, my pet…" he said with a sickly tone, "you need to get dry. Here, this should do."

The man walked with Janet clenched in his fist over to his desk, laying her on a paper-towel beneath his desk-lamp with an weezy chuckle, knowing how he loved to see her writhe.

"I'll be right back with everything we need for our day of fun." Janet could barely stand the light bombarding her weary, soggy eyes, let alone the slowly accumulating heat on her skin.

"Mmmmmmph! MMmmph grnnnmph!"

_(When will this end?! What's he doing back there… oh god do I even wanna know…I'm so scared I…)_

In one moment of reprieve, if there were any, Janet was dragged by the man's giant fingers off the paper-towel by her bound legs, wiggling in fear with her head scrunched up near her breasts, staring in fear at the sight before her.

Her captor had unsheathed his penis, a long, veiny, pale 7 inches with a robust purplish head that lay slumped on the desk next to an ominous pile of what looked like string… and a condom, still in the wrapper.

"Like what you see, little Wasp? I've got a stinger too, haha… And you'll get to know it well, today."

_(Oh fucking lord, what's he mean- wait…why is he…oh no no no!")_

"HRMPH, NMMPH PLMMS-"

Before she could properly formulate a thought, Janet found the man grabbing her and laying her on his penis, a full three inches taller than her in her shrunken state. She thrashed in her binds, her increased-strength seemingly still for naught… but how?

_(Damnit, he's going to… but how is he nullifying my control of my powers? How does he know my…no!)_

"GRRRMMMMPH!" She felt his index finger press her down by her costumed belly, causing her to heave painfully while his other hand tied the string taught around different parts of her body… She was layed upside down with her feet near the base, but her face had been shoved directly next to the head of the penis, salty and smelly.

Wiggling helplessly did her no good, and she had been sealed down on the penis by her ankles, stomach, and shoulders, the soft, smelly surface wiggling slightly with her struggles.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Her captor's voice boomed from above her with her every thrashing movement. "The harder you struggle, the harder I get… aint this fun? You'll get to spend all day here…"

The captor cruelly began to bounce his cock on the desk, Janet mmphing with every dizzy shake as she felt the skin of his cock stretching as he erected beneath her slightly.

"But you listen up, little bitch… If you get free and start fuckin around down there," the captor threatened as his free hand held up the condom in it's wrapper,

"… then I'm going to put this on over you...Then you'll be upside down, smelling my dick, AND wrapped up in rubber… you want that?"

_(I WANNA RIP YOUR DICK OFF RIGHT NOW!)_

"_I WRNN RMM YMM DMMKMF RMM NMMM!" _Her words fell mute under the gag, as usual…her struggles amounting to mere shifting noises on the desk before realizing that antagonizing the man may get her stuck in that condom… so she simply laid there and whimpered to herself.

"Yeah, that's a good girl… now time for us to get dressed. I gotta get in early today so we can slip away."

Janet knew she was in for hell when he stepped away from the desk, and she of course came with him, now hanging upside down with his penis swinging as he walked over to his closet. The man unzipped the halves of his leather one at a time, Janet feeling dizzier with his every movement while he stripped down, revealing a semi-muscular physique with pale, dry skin.

Janet then MMPH'd wildly as she saw him grab a pair of tight-white briefs, afraid of the tight space she knew it would provide with her trapped in his crotch.

"You don't like that, ehehe? Too bad… Can't go commando to work, babe. Too itchy with all the walkin around I do."

"RRRMPH, WMMPH PLMS NMMM NMM NMM-Grnph… rmmph!" Janet felt the awful stench invade her nostrils as the captor pulled the briefs over his crotch, slightly baggy, but tight enough to force itself on Janet's body as she writhed and wiggled. Just when she thought that this would be her only hell, she remembered the man grabbing a pair of black suit pants in his other hand, and could feel it slipping up his legs. He did it slowly, knowing the impending darkness looming over her would get her good. Janet screamed from his crotch, but to no avail, as the black polyester slipped slowly over her with the zipper of his crotch, her vision going near pitch-black and her anxieties running rampant in the enclosed space.

"MMRPH- MRPPH- HMMMMMMR….HRMM…Hrm….hrm…" Her breath heaved and quickened as the minutes drew on, hearing the man button up his shirt, but seeing nothing from the embalming black as the blood rushed to her head, forcing her to pick her head up at random intervals which caused her cheeks to ache under the tightness of the gag.

Who was this horrid stranger, and why was he putting Janet through this hell? What more lay in store for the Wasp in her helplessness?

*Find out in chapter three.*


End file.
